Unbreakable Vow: Crimson Edition
by mysticgirl1713
Summary: Hermione Granger is caught in a world of endless darkness where she struggles to survive until a young man intervenes. Unfortunately, her unwilling savior is an arrogant wizard that her past experiences have taught her never to trust: Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fanfiction publication ever! This story is told third-person limited (Hermione) but will be posted again as another third-person limited (Draco)...crimson for Hermione and emerald for Draco...okay, that's about it! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

******The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Crimson Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter One**

Ghastly luminescent rays of silver and crimson muddled with green and gold erupted in the black sky, casting eerie shadows across the grassy valley that lay just outside Hogsmeade. The momentary explosions of light left the world naked and bare, revealing the cruel horrors that the wizarding world had been facing for many months now. Silhouettes of the fallen lay strewn through the land, proof that both sides had failed to elude death.

It was a horribly brusque scene; the thin creeks tainted with the blood of the wounded, the iridescent stars hidden by the thick smoke that clouded the air. Still, dark figures flitted through the tall grass, throwing curses and spells at any who opposed. It was madness.

Hermione Granger hurried through the grass, her fiery brown eyes scanning the fields desperately as she searched for a familiar face, her wand brandished. The incantation of the killing curse rang through the night air, blending with the melodic screams in a haunting duet.

This was not the life she had envisioned having. When she had been in school, she had wanted a simple life: possibly own a bookshop and have a family. But being best friends with Harry Potter in a time of endless war had decided her life for her. She could not abandon him as the world began to crack from the rising power of Lord Voldemort, especially when Harry was in the center of it all.

She was living a life that had been chosen for her and after all she had seen, all she had done, Hermione was not sure if she could classify her lifestyle as living.

No, she wasn't living.

She was simply surviving.

The smell of distant smoke clouded her senses and she managed to a short glance over her shoulder to see many of the buildings in Hogsmeade glowing with fire; the flames licked possessively at the sky.

A brief spark of concern for Fred and George Weasley flickered in the back of her head, but it was immediately extinguished; she wouldn't let herself believe they were dead. A building collapsed abruptly, another billow of smoke released into the sky. It was a painfully disturbing image, but Hermione found it difficult to rent her gaze from the wreckage.

She suddenly realized she was running. Her feet pounded heavily beneath her, subconsciously avoiding the bodies of her fallen comrades and enemies. Her chest tightened in defiance as she pushed herself further, refusing to accept the chaos that surrounded her.

A figure apparated fifteen yards ahead of her, startling Hermione to a stop. Judging by the broad shoulders and height, she could only assume it was a man. Like most Death Eaters, he wore long black robes and a silver mask; though, she noticed that his mask was slightly cracked, undoubtedly from a previous battle with one of her allies.

Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her head. It was simply too unbearable to imagine it being a duel against anyone she knew personally.

"Oh, it's Potter's filthy little mudblood friend."

The deep voice sounded vaguely familiar to her ears; it was likely that he had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts a few years back with Hermione, before it had been shut down by the ministry and then destroyed by the Death Eaters.

Hermione pushed the terrible images of the ruins she had once called home out of her head; now was not the time for such thoughts.

She looked ahead towards her enemy. She could feel him staring at her with unseen eyes; it was unnerving. They stood staring at each other, each with wands raised for a long moment before he took a short step forward.

"Well, I suppose it's time I--"

Hermione didn't let him finish.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried out, a flash of gold light emitting from her wand.

The force of the spell knocked the Death Eater back a step, his own wand falling a few yards from Hermione's feet. His mask fell to the ground, cracked decisively through the middle. Long black hair hung beneath the hood and his dark beady eyes stared at her in surprise.

Theodore Nott.

He suddenly howled in laughter, the sound making Hermione flinch. He was wandless, facing one of the most brilliant witches in the wizarding world, yet he had the audacity to laugh.

"What will you do now?" he called out to her, a cruel smile etched in his unattractive features. "Kill me?"

It's a challenge, she realized as he took a step towards her mockingly, his expression smug. Hermione managed to glare at him.

"Impedimenta!"

Nott was forced back by the jinx, but he continued to laugh at her.

"You haven't got it in you, Granger," he went on and Hermione felt somewhat surprised that he remembered who she was. "You won't kill me; you've never killed anyone in your entire life. You're a coward!"

Hermione barely realized that she was backing away from him. Though not entirely accurate, there was some truth behind his words; despite being one of Harry Potter's closest and most loyal friends, she had only been forced to take a life on three separate occasions; with the possibility of a fourth sneering at her from ten yards away, she wasn't sure she even had the courage to do the unthinkable task. Witnessing death was one thing, being the cause was something entirely different.

"Impedimenta," she repeated, forcing him back another few steps.

"Coward," he screamed gleefully, basically skipping towards her at this point, his eyes staring at her maniacally. Hermione took another step back, frustrated tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

_Having a heart and refusing to murder my enemies does not make me a coward,_ she tried to remind herself. _Does it?_

Her head buzzed painfully as she tried to answer her own question. Through the war, it had been her wits that had kept her alive. She had had a few near misses, but in the end, she had survived. She had let her allies do the killing while she simply avoided being killed herself.

Did that make her a coward?

Hermione suddenly shook her head furiously.

"I am not a coward!" she cried out, not quite sure if she was trying to convince Nott or if she was still trying to convince herself. The hysterical tone of her own voice surprised her.

The Death Eater came to an abrupt stop, glancing down knowingly. Hermione froze when she realized that he was staring down at his wand which lay in the soft grass at his feet. She had backed up at least ten yards when he had started advancing towards her. Mildly impressed with his cleverness, she grew angry with herself for not seeing his ploy sooner.

He continued to stare down at the wand, but instead of bending down to pick it up, he looked up at Hermione, the laughter still evident in his eyes.

"Here's your chance, Mudblood," he whispered lightly. "Go ahead and kill me."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, hand trembling slightly. She had experienced the cold repercussions of death in her own life and had refused to inflict that same agony on anyone unless there was no other choice.

Even if they deserved it, who was she to be the judge? Killing someone was a powerful feeling, but it was a feeling Hermione could go the rest of her life without experiencing again.

Through the war, she had always been clever enough to avoid killing unless absolutely necessary. Was it absolutely necessary now?

The battle raged in her head as she raised her wand.

"Avada--" she started, but she lost her gumption, her thoughts already focused on finding a different solution.

"Impedimenta!" she cried out again, trying to force him away from the wand. A small part of her hoped that if she could simply prevent him from killing her, they could both survive.

Unfortunately, her hope was immediately smothered.

Nott had expected her tactics and dodged the jinx with more grace than expected from such a large man. His cruel smirk was replaced with a solemn expression as he stared at Hermione with such intensity that she actually lowered her wand a few inches.

She felt her heart pound in her chest; it had been necessary to kill him, she decided somberly, her eyes flashing at him. And now it was too late.

"My turn," he muttered, his voice so quiet it was nearly lost in the chaos that surrounded them. His hand shot towards his wand before Hermione could protest.

"Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green lit the area, the force of the curse whipping Hermione's messy curls over her shoulders. As the light ebbed away, Nott could be seen sprawled out along the grass, his arm out stretched towards his wand, but his fingers were inches away. His eyes stared up at her, glassy and lifeless.

He was dead.

Hermione stared at the body, her body frozen with a strange mix of relief and disgust. It took her a long moment before she realized that she hadn't been the caster of the curse.

Soft whispered words from behind her cut into her thoughts with subtle ease.

"He would have killed you."

The masculine voice that met her ears was as vaguely familiar as Nott's had been, but it was different. It was soft and unyielding but there was something undeniably comforting about the cold drawl; perhaps because it was the voice of whoever had just saved her life.

Hermione turned away from the Death Eater slowly, his body still burned in mind. She looked up at her savior, noticing that he was adorned in long black robes similar to Nott's.

Another Death Eater, she thought, staring at him, wondering why he wore no mask.

The young man stood over her by a few distinct inches, his sharp pale features only enhanced by the indifference in his narrowed grey eyes. Though he couldn't be much older than her, Hermione decided that the dark circles under his eyes were a clear sign that he had seen horrors she could only imagine. He was frustratingly familiar with his sleek silver-blonde hair.

She was suddenly irritated; she just couldn't understand why he was so disturbingly familiar.

But when his lips curled into a smirk, she gasped in sudden realization.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered breathlessly, taking a reflexive step away from him.

"Granger," he said softly in return, the smirk on his face only emphasized by his tone.

Hermione eyed him carefully, terribly conflicting thoughts buzzing in her head.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, loyal Death Eater, and second only to the Dark Lord himself had just saved her life. Not only had he saved her life, he had killed one of his own in order to do so, and he had done it so casually, so easily that it made Hermione's stomach churn.

The two truths didn't make sense, she thought, incredibly perplexed, especially together.

Hermione glared at him, raising her wand angrily. His smirk vanished.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, her voice less controlled than she would have hoped, especially in front of Malfoy. But her confusion quickly gave way to frustration as she barked at him, "Why?"

Malfoy simply stared at her and Hermione saw a flicker of conflict in his eyes. He eyed her carefully, her own uncertainty mirrored in his expression. They stood there a long moment before he glanced at her wand before meeting her gaze again.

"Here's your chance, Mudblood," he whispered darkly, using the same words Nott had used earlier. Hermione shivered at the sound of his surprisingly smooth voice. "Go ahead and kill me."

Hermione's hand tightened on her wand. If anyone in the world deserved to die, it was Draco Malfoy. She had heard the stories of all the horrific things he had done, the people he had tortured and killed, the families he had torn apart; he had done many evil things.

Yet, he had chosen to save her life.

She stared up at him and came to a startling realization.

She couldn't kill him; she owed him her life.

Malfoy seemed to sense her hesitation and stepped forward, the tip of her wand pressed lightly against his chest. Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to lower her wand, but his strong hands caught hers, holding it in place.

"Kill me," he said solemnly before adding, "please."

Their eyes met in an intense moment, bewildered brown clashing with pensive grey until two easily recognizable voices rang out in the night.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort's cries blended ominously, as Hermione tore her gaze from Malfoy in time to see the cursed green lights streak the sky

All other explosions had ceased, and an eerie silence swept through the land. Through the tall grass, Hermione saw everyone, allies and Death Eaters alike, turn their heads towards the fading green light. Even from a distance, they all knew it was a moment that would be etched in history forever, a moment that would define the future of the wizarding world.

"Harry," she whispered, pulling herself away from Malfoy, sprinting towards the scene.

Her eyes could barely make out a tall figure looming triumphantly over a fallen heap on the ground. She studied the distant body that was splayed out in the grass, her breath getting caught in her throat when she noticed the dim moonlight reflecting off a pair of broken glasses.

And suddenly she knew.

"No!"

She continued to run towards him as the anguished cry left her lips. The sound was heart-wrenching and penetrated the thick silence that engulfed the valley, resonating through the grassy area. The triumphant roars of the Death Eaters and the despairing wails of the Order echoed all around her in response as Hermione answered the unspoken question.

Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N--Chapter two!! I hope you are as excited as me! PLEASE REVIEW!! For a number of reasons...if you see any obvious differences between this version and the emerald version (i try to be careful but it happens), if you think something doesn't feel right or you think could be better, or if you just like it, I would love to know :) A huge thanks to those that reviewed the first chapter! i'll try to get the Emerald Edition up soon! **

* * *

**The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Crimson Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Two**

_"No!"_

_She continued to run towards him as the anguished cry left her lips. The sound was heart-wrenching and penetrated the thick silence that engulfed the valley, resonating through the grassy area. The triumphant roars of the Death Eaters and the despairing wails of the Order echoed all around her in response as Hermione answered the unspoken question._

_Harry Potter was dead._

* * *

The battle suddenly ignited around Hermione. Flashes of light blurred in the corners of her vision, but her eyes never left Harry's body. Her feet flew beneath her, stumbling through bodies and fallen wands blinded by tears. She didn't have to look around to know that the Death Eaters were winning, forcing the Order back, but she kept moving forward, intent only on getting to her fallen best friend.

She needed to be at his side to convince herself of the truth. Until then, she refused to believe that Harry had been killed. Endless possibilities of the future tormented her thoughts, each more horrifying than the last. Without Harry, the odds of winning the war were frighteningly slim.

_He can't be dead_, Hermione thought determinedly, as tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

_He's not dead._

_He's NOT._

Her denial only made the truth more painful as she fought to maintain control. She felt her feet, which were already moving impossibly fast, hasten beneath her despite the fatigue that already radiated from her legs. Her chest was tight, her throat burning as she desperately tried to get enough oxygen to her protesting lungs. Her entire body begged for her to stop, to rest, but she hurried forward, not allowing her thoughts to stray from Harry.

"Stupefy!"

A brilliant flash of red nearly blinded her as the charm hit directly in front of her. Hermione stumbled, her wavering legs nearly compromising her balance as she came to an abrupt stop. She turned quickly to see a stocky woman with unruly black hair; her mask was gone, and Hermione immediately recognized her to be Alecto Carrow: one of the few female Death Eaters in Voldemort's inner circle. Carrow cocked her head to one side, scrutinizing the younger witch carefully before her face lit up in a terrifying grin.

"You're that Granger mudblood," she exclaimed loudly before cackling darkly. "Look's like your filthy kind will finally get what they deserve now that the Dark Lord has defeated the Potter boy."

Hermione felt her temper flare, disregarding the exhaustion that tugged persistently at her concentration. She took a threatening step forward, a list of jinxes, hexes, and charms running through her head as she tried to decide how to approach the cruel woman.

Carrow either didn't notice Hermione's advancing steps or didn't care and continued talking, her croaky voice reminding the younger witch of rusty hinges.

"Don't worry, you're friends are almost as foul as you and will be punished accordingly," she said in fake reassurance. She turned her head and gestured a few yards behind Hermione. "Just ask the filthy blood-traitor."

The list running through her head vanished as Hermione glanced back over her shoulder, eyes widening when her gaze fell on a stout young man, sprawled on the grass. She momentarily pushed Carrow from her thoughts and staggered to his side. She let out a small gasp, sickened by what she saw. His short blonde hair was stained with blood and his round face was flushed; despite the circumstances she managed to indentify him as Ernie Macmillan, a friend and past member of Dumbledore's Army.

_I probably ran right past him,_ she realized; the brunette shuddered, wondering how many other fallen allies she had passed.

She focused her attention back to Ernie, who was taking quick shallow breaths. His light brown eyes were glazed as he stared blankly at the sky. She knelt beside him, and he managed to look at her vaguely, a pathetic look of desperation flashing dimly across his pained features. He opened his mouth to speak, but coughed weakly instead, blood dripping from his chin. Hermione had seen injuries like this before in battle; the result of a curse invented by her former potions master.

Sectumsempra

"I tried--" the former Hufflepuff said softly, his voice hoarse.

"I know," Hermione interrupted him gently. "I'm going to help you."

The reassurance slipped easily past her lips, but they both knew it was a lie. His injuries were simply too horrible for Hermione, a witch with very limited healing experience, to repair efficiently enough to save him. Death was inevitable for her friend; and she sensed he realized it too. He grunted against the pain, his breaths coming in short quick succession. Hermione felt his body tense against the side of her leg as his eyes closed in another spasm of pain.

"Hermione," he suddenly pleaded, his voice laced with agony. "Please--"

"Ernie…"

She let her voice trail off into silence, knowing full well what he wanted. Vivid memories of past years at Hogwarts suddenly filled her head; he had been a key member of Dumbledore's Army: he was a fiercely loyal friend and possessed enough courage to rival any Gryffindor. Now, he asked an impossible favor from her. Her stomach churned painfully. An overwhelming sense of dread clouded her thoughts as she looked down at him.

This is what our world is becoming, she thought wistfully, silently cursing the war and all of its horrible consequences. It was a difficult truth to accept, but she could not deny the evidence that surrounded her. She growled silently in frustration. All this world knows is fighting, pain and death.

Ernie stared back up at her and Hermione's eyes met his in silent understanding. She stood up, staring down at him with a tormented expression.

She spared a glance at Carrow who merely watched with a cold sneer, seemingly entertained by the whole situation. Ernie's breaths continued to sound short and labored.

"Poor little Mudblood," the Death Eater mocked. "It doesn't look like your friend is doing too well."

Hermione's eyes darkened, her expression grim. She took a deep steady breath and turned to her fallen friend. She raised her wand, ignored the screams of defiance in the back of her head and gathered every ounce of courage she could muster. Her eyes met his for the shortest moment, and Ernie must have noticed the resolved look on her face because he closed his eyes and whispered faintly, "Thank you."

Hermione didn't allow herself time to hesitate.

"Avada Kedavra," she whispered.

The green light faded to reveal Ernie's peaceful expression, a shadow of a smile touching his lips even in death.

Hermione's chest tightened. She had escaped the entire war with killing only three people, yet she stood over her friend's dead body, wand still warm in her hand from the killing curse. It felt like her soul was ripping itself apart inside her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she could almost feel Ernie's blood dripping from her own clean hands, which were shaking fiercely; she was disgusted with herself. Hermione looked down at his serene expression, trying desperately to believe that she had only done what was necessary.

She had, hadn't she?

"You're welcome," Hermione finally said, tears streaming silently down her face.

"Oh, Mudblood," Carrod barked out a laugh, reminding Hermione that she was not alone. "If I had known you would kill your friends for me, I would have let you kill the little Weasley girl too; it would have saved me some precious time."

Hermione's heart stopped as she nearly blacked out from the rage that suddenly coursed through her body. She turned sharply to Carrow, eyes blazing with such intensity that the older witch's smirk actually faltered. But Hermione was well past any form of logical reasoning and raised her wand, allowing the fury to consume her.

"Crucio."

Almost immediately, Carrow's body crumpled under the pain, a howl of misery erupting from her lips. The anguish that Hermione heard from her victim made her flinch and was already forcing the anger inside her to ebb away; she knew the curse wouldn't last much longer and decided she didn't want to be anywhere near the evil woman when she had recovered.

_Besides_, Hermione thought as she forced her gaze away from Carrow_, I still have to get to Harry_.

Turning, she found Draco Malfoy staring at her, blocking her way. He glanced at Ernie's dead sillouhette then Carrow's trembling agony then back to Hermione who was glaring at him blearily. The faintest trace of sympathy lined his cold grey eyes, but Hermione was too dazed to notice.

Had he followed her?

She raised her wand at him defensively, perplexed when he did not raise his in response.

Carrow's wails were beginning to fade and Hermione felt her patience slipping; she didn't have time to worry about whatever stupid game Malfoy was playing. She decided to ignore him and went to move past him, her wand still directed at him if he decided to attack.

She passed with more ease than expected and almost gave a sigh of relief, but when she got a few steps away from him, his arms suddenly caught her at her waist and pulled her back against him firmly. Hermione was so surprised she nearly dropped her wand.

"What--"

"You need to stay close to me," he whispered into her ear, cutting her off in a cool tone.

Hermione was thoroughly confused now. Stay close to Draco Malfoy? At his request? She tried to push away from his arms, but he held onto her tightly, his hold surprisingly gentle. She vaguely registered the fact that Carrow was no longer screaming.

_I need to get away from here_, Hermione thought desperately. Malfoy may have saved her earlier, but she didn't dare assume his mercy would continue. She continued to struggle and managed to twist her arm so that her wand was directed at Draco's side.

'Flipendo!"

The spell forced him back, his arms unwinding around her. She glanced at him as he clutched his stomach, gasping for air. She caught the dirty look he threw her before she turned and darted away from him as quickly as she could manage.

"Everte Statum!"

Hermione felt a feet fly out from beneath her as she was flung into the air by an unusual orange light. She crashed into the ground painfully, her arm landing awkwardly beneath her body and her head hitting the unforgiving ground. She twisted her wrist to inspect the damage, mildly pleased when she discovered it had only been jarred. The young witch forced herself to sit up slightly alarmed when she tasted the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. She raised her hand to her mouth, letting her finger graze her lip. She hissed in pain as she realized it had been split open.

She shot a glare in Malfoy's direction and was surprised when she noticed he had his back to her, facing the opposite direction. His wand was in his hand, but Hermione was given the faintest expression that he had not been the caster.

Which could only mean that Carrow had recovered from the Cruciatus Curse.

Hermione reached for her wand which had mercifully landed a short distance from her and managed to get to her feet. Legs trembling slightly, she glanced at Malfoy before turning to Carrow who was glaring at her with terrifying vehemence.

"Come along, dear Draco," Carrow purred coldly. "Let's have some fun with the offensive mudblood before we end her pathetic little life."

Malfoy's gaze, however, remained on the female Death Eater and Hermione could have sworn the grip on his wand tightened. When he didn't immediately respond to Carrow, she shrugged casually and raised her wand towards Hermione, her voice dropping to a harsh whisper.

"Well, if you don't want to share the fun with me, I suppose I'll have her all to myself."

"Expluso!"

Hermione's eyes widened as the incantation left Malfoy's mouth and felt a wave of surprise overwhelm her when the wand exploded not in her direction, but in Carrow's. The Death Eater cried out the counter-curse and the spell dissolved as soon as it reached her. She wore a look of enraged disbelief, and Hermione was grateful that it was not directed at her.

"You traitor!" she cried out. Hermione noticed that Malfoy flinched at the sound of the accusation, but he did not deny it. Then, before she could say or do anything, different spells lit the area as Malfoy and Carrow began to duel.

The air was filled with curses and hexes that Hermione had never even heard of before, the colorful streaks of light hauntingly beautiful. Her two enemies threw dark magic carelessly, circling each other in a hypnotic dance that she could not look away from. In the brilliant luminosity, they were mere shadows, but she could always tell them apart; Carrow was strong and chose simple powerful spells but Malfoy was quick and clever, using multiple spells to form rather ingenious combinations.

The two vastly different styles clashed and it felt like an eternity before Carrow's wand was suddenly flying in the air. The momentary pause in the battle was all Hermione needed to regain her focus.

"Reducto," she cried out, trying to mask the fear in her voice. The blue flash struck the wand with deadly accuracy and it exploded in mid-air, small splinters of wood raining down around the three.

Hermione turned her gaze back to Carrow whose rage was uncontrollable.

"You filthy little mudblood!" she shrieked before turning back to Malfoy, her expression murderous. "The Dark Lord will punish you for your treason! I will be sure to take part in your suffering!"

Malfoy kept his wand directed at her, his face hidden from Hermione's view. He remained still for a long moment before taking a short step forward.

"Avada--"

"No!"

Malfoy froze and Hermione realized it had been her protest that echoed in the night air. She wasn't sure why she had said anything at all; maybe it was because she had already seen too much violence that night, maybe it was because she secretly wanted to be the one to kill Carrow or maybe it was because she wanted to believe that Draco Malfoy had some shred of humanity left in him. She didn't understand why she had said it, but all she knew was that she did not want Malfoy to kill Carrow.

It took a long moment to realize that he had actually listened to her.

He was staring at her, obviously bewildered by her request; his eyes were narrowed at her and his mouth was open slightly. Hermione was suddenly afraid that his attention would focus on her, and after seeing him duel Carrow, she was certain he could and would easily kill her without a second thought. She met his eyes, and was surprised to see them close in calm understanding.

Turning back to Carrow, who seemed as shocked as Hermione felt, Malfoy released a heavy sigh.

"Stupefy," he said quietly, his voice resigned. The red light crashed into Carrow, rendering her unconscious, her body splayed against the grass harmlessly. Hermione watched him step closer to her until he was standing over her body. He stared down at her, raising his wand again.

"Obliviate."

Hermione watched him, speechless. With the threat seemingly gone, she managed to focus her thoughts on Harry again. She glanced back towards where she had last seen him, noticing that Voldemort was still pacing around his body. He was gloating and, she realized with a rush of sudden adrenaline, entirely alone.

She looked back at Malfoy who had turned his unwanted attention back towards her. They locked gazes for a short moment, the echoing chaos surrounding them. He took a small step forward, which was all the incentive she needed.

Before he could protest, Hermione turned and fled.

* * *

**Please review. It will honestly make my day. :) If you like this, check out the Emerald Edition-same story...only completely different! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N--Alrighty, here's chapter three!! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! The more reviews I get the more encouraged I am and the quicker I'll update! Again a quick reminder for those who are reading this for the first time-there is another version (The Unbreakable Vow: Emerald Edition) that is the same story only more from Draco's perspective.**

**Muse of the Songbird--the story is set a few years after they would have finished school. It is NOT compatible with anything past Order of the Phoenix though (Dumbledore is still alive.)**

**

* * *

**

**The Unbreakable Vow**

*****Crimson Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Three**

_She looked back at Malfoy who had turned his unwanted attention back towards her. They locked gazes for a short moment, the echoing chaos surrounding them. He took a small step forward, which was all the incentive she needed._

_Before he could protest, Hermione turned and fled. _

* * *

She tore through the long grass, haphazardly wiping the blood that dripped from her chin. Distinctly aware that the chaos that had once surrounded her was now somewhat muted, she realized that the Death Eaters had successfully pushed the Order back into the shadows of Hogsmeade. Hermione pushed her legs faster beneath her, her need to see Harry could not be quelled by the danger she undoubtedly faced.

She had to see him.

The witch stumbled a few more times before finally reaching the clearing where her friend's body lay carelessly on the ground. Hermione stared at him, thoughts racing wildly as her heart pounded audibly in her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Voldemort was regarding her suspiciously but she ignored him and hurried towards Harry.

Hermione fell to her friend's side, stifling a sob as she scanned his face; his usually brilliant green eyes were vacant, glazed and terribly dead. She managed to haul his body up against her with some difficulty, his much larger frame making the task more challenging.

She stared down at him, a sense of helplessness washing over her like an icy rain. Harry Potter, her best friend, one of her brothers, was dead. There was no denying the evidence any longer and the truth stabbed into Hermione's heart unmercifully. She let out a mournful cry, tears streamed endlessly down her face as she was suddenly sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes, my dear," a smooth voice hissed, "Your precious Harry Potter is dead. I killed him"

Hermione choked back a sob, turning to see Voldemort who was facing her, his snake-like features only enhancing his malice. She shot him a dark glare, her hand reaching discretely for her wand while her other arm held Harry in place.

"You're his little Mudblood friend," Voldemort announced suddenly, his eyes flashing excitedly. Hermione could feel the edge of her robe pocket, her fingers brushing the outline of her wand. She paused, waiting for him to continue.

"I will find so much pleasure in killing you," he finally concluded. The underlying threat in his voice was unmistakable but Hermione did not react to his words, simply looked at him placidly. Her fingers wrapped around her wand, but she couldn't bring herself to attack him. It was a strange feeling; one moment she wanted nothing more than to see him dead and the next she didn't have a care in the world.

_It's almost like magic,_ she thought numbly. _A magic trick. A dark magic trick._

Hermione frowned as Voldemort suddenly met her gaze, his shining black eyes penetrated hers so forcefully and her desire to hex him ignited with unexpected resolve. He seemed unperturbed by the fury in her eyes and didn't even bother brandishing his wand. He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"You think to duel me, you filthy child?" he challenged, cocking his head to the side in amusement.

The words registered in her head and she was startled; had he noticed her reaching for her wand? _Surely not,_ she thought in disbelief. When it suddenly clicked, she let out a soft gasp: Voldemort was well known for his legilimency skills. She tore out her wand and took a deep breath, a long and somewhat complicated incantation dancing on the tip of her tongue. She flicked her wand in the direction of her adversary who had responded by lifting his own wand. Before she could begin reciting the spell a cool voice interrupted her.

"Imperio."

She froze, suddenly overwhelmed with a calming sense of peace. She could feel her fingers still wrapped around her wand. A small part of Hermione urged her to say the words, scream them if she had to, but a stronger part of her was too pacified to allow her to do anything. The young witch watched as Voldemort visibly relaxed, his eyes shifting somewhere behind her.

"Ah," he whispered darkly. "Draco, my dead boy, how wonderful of you to join me in the killing of the mudblood."

_Malfoy_? Hermione's mind raged defiantly. Her hand tightened around her wand, managing to turn her body enough to see Pureblood staring at her coldly from a short distance from her, his face void of emotion. Even as she raised her wand a fraction of an inch, his expression remained passive; he simply stared at her through pale grey eyes before starting towards her slowly.

"Expelliarmus," he whispered, his voice unnaturally gentle.

Hermione's mind came undone at the sound of his voice as her wand flew from her hand. Her arm fell limply to her side and she felt at peace again. She looked up at him as he stopped a few inches away, a sense of helplessness conflicting terribly with her serene state. He stepped towards her, regarding her carefully before leaning his head near her own, his breath felt cool against her ear as his voice washed over her.

"Trust me, Granger," he said quietly, his voice barely audible. "No matter what happens, you have to trust me."

Hermione stared at him blithely for a long moment, his voice was all her mind could focus on. It was smooth, gentle, and if she were not so utterly confused by what it was telling her, she might have found it pleasing to listen to. Malfoy muttered the counter-spell for the Imperious Curse and Hermione immediately felt her muscles tighten painfully as her relaxed state was torn away. Without another word of explanation, he turned back to Voldemort.

_Trust him?_ Hermione wondered, her frustration returning as she considered his demand. _He's done nothing but try to kill muggle-borns for years, yet he expects me to trust him?_

"How dare you," she spat at him, the fury that nearly consumed her was focused entirely on the blonde haired boy in front of her. She started after him heatedly, the dim fire in her eyes rekindling as more angry words spewed from her lips. "If you honestly expect me to—"

"Silencio," Malfoy countered in a harsh whisper and immediately Hermione felt her voice cut off into silence. He shot a glaring look at her over his shoulder, emitting a low growl. "Keep your filthy mouth closed."

Hermione stared at him, eyes narrowed, but she came to a stop and closed her mouth, swallowing the words that were caught in her throat. As much as she didn't want to admit, a small part of her trusted him; he had saved her life twice already and had spared Carrow's life at her demand. Though she would never say it aloud, she was indebted to Malfoy. The mere idea of owing the arrogant young man anything made her want to scream.

He stared back at her a short moment before turning back towards Voldemort, obviously satisfied.

"Draco," the dark wizard purred, his eyes skipping between Hermione and Malfoy, "I believe you should have the honor of killing the worthless girl."

Hermione's chest tightened as she quickly scanned the area around her. Death Eaters were beginning to gather around them, enclosing Voldemort, Malfoy, and Hermione in a strange circle. The towering hooded figures and ominous silver masks were suddenly all she could see. The young witch tried to take a deep breath, her hands beginning to tremble; there were no members of the Order to be seen.

She was completely alone.

"My lord," Malfoy said coolly. "I believe this mudblood could be very useful in our endevaour to eliminate the remaining members of the Order."

Hermione's gaze shot towards him in disbelief, a murmur sweeping through the surrounding Death Eaters. Voldemort gave Malfoy and amused look, encouraging him to continue with his explanation.

"As we knew you would," Malfoy continued, "you have defeated Harry Potter and the prophecy has finally been fulfilled. However, the other members of the Order will not cease fighting because of this loss; in fact, they will become stronger and craftier in their strategies."

Voldemort nodded slowly in return before his gaze shifted to Hermione. His empty black eyes stared into her and she immediately looked away, a voice in the back of her head reminding her that legilimancy is stronger when there is eye-contact.

"What can this filthy girl do?" he wondered coldly.

"Allow me to watch over her," Malfoy said, his voice impassive. "I'll get the information we need from her then we can dispose of her."

Hermione didn't dare raise her head, unwilling to draw any unwanted attention to herself. Her wand was too far away to even have a chance of reaching it and the walls of Death Eaters left her feeling caged. Taking a deep breath she realized the only way she could possibly survive was if she allowed herself to trust Malfoy. Despite the declaration of her future murder, a small part of her wanted to believe that it was only a story concocted to appease Voldemort.

A small part of her wanted to believe that she could trust him.

"She can't be worth all of this trouble," an angry voice roared from behind Hermione, a Death Eater no doubt. "She's a mudblood; no matter how much she knows, her blood is sill tainted!"

Hermione glanced up to see that Malfoy had half-turned his head; Voldemort also looked in the voice's direction, displeased.

"Shut up you fool," another voice protested, the masculine voice strikingly familiar to Hermione's ears. "She could be useful to us. Would you like to be the one to kill the one person that could help us finally defeat the Order?"

"Crucio."

The incantation slipped from Voldemort's lips with unnatural ease and the curse exploded so loudly behind her that Hermione flinched. The two voices from before suddenly erupted into agonized screams, eliciting a short chuckle from the caster. The orchestration of sounds was too unbearable, and Hermione fell to her knees, her hands pressed tightly against the sides of her head; it was all simply too much.

The movement did not go unnoticed by Voldemort who suddenly released the curse and focused his attention back towards Hermione, staring at her curiously. She glanced up at him, exhaustion preventing her from showing how much she truly hated him. The dark wizard narrowed his eyes at her and slid his gaze towards Malfoy.

"As much as I trust your judgment, Draco," he admitted coldly, "Avery has made an excellent point: she is a mudblood."

"And she shall be punished for this infraction," Malfoy interrupted smoothly. "But on my own terms. I will take full responsibility in disciplining, interrogating and, if necessary," he paused, sparing a glance over his shoulder, "protecting her. Allow me to handle this matter so you will not be inconvenienced."

It was a compelling argument, Hermione admitted reluctantly. She watched as Voldemort continued to stare at Malfoy before slowly nodding. "I believe you are capable of handling such a small task, Draco, but I ask that you share your idea of retribution with your fellow Death Eaters; it shall be a celebratory event."

Hermione's eyes widened as Malfoy turned himself to face her fully. His eyes shone in the unfaltering moonlight and his face was grim. His eyes met hers in a long moment before he whispered, "As you wish, my lord."

"Crucio."

Hermione had begun to stand but immediately crashed back to the ground, her screams drowned out by the sudden cheers of the surrounding Death Eaters. She had never experienced such blinding pain; her body convulsed as tears involuntarily formed in the corners of her eyes. The pain shot through her like fire until every part of her body shrieked with agony. She writhed against the grass, her hands clutching the weeds in desperation. Mind racing, she tried desperately to find a way to escape.

"Crucio."

The pain intensified, her screams sounded more like whispers coming through her raw throat. After a long moment, she saw a pale handsome face looming above her. Through the haze of misery she realized it was Malfoy who knelt beside her, his wand still directed towards her. Despite the pain she managed to glare at him, trying to force herself from the ground, but he placed a light hand on her shoulder and eased her to back down to the grass. The pain had begun to ebb away and Hermione managed to stare at him feebly.

"Remember what I told you," he whispered darkly before reminding her. "No matter what happens, you have to trust me."

"Trust you?" Hermione's voice rasped out so pitifully that she barely recognized it herself.

Malfoy nodded, letting his wand rest at her temple.

"Just trust me and let go," he said softly, almost as if trying to reassure her, "It will be over soon."

Blinded by tears, Hermione felt the pressure of this wand against her head increase slightly before his voice, no longer gentle, broke through the hazy cheers of the Death Eaters

"Crucio."

She felt her head explode, stars blinding her vision as she was overwhelmed with pain. She convulsed against the ground before she felt the hand on her shoulder hold her firmly in place. Her body twitched as she fought the curse, her mouth wide as a scream was torn silently from her throat.

_Trust me._

His words echoed in her head dimly and Hermione senselessly clung to the sound of his voice in her thoughts; it was the only thing keeping her sanity from being ripped away from her entirely.

_Let go._

More of his words filled her ears, and she couldn't tell if he had actually spoken to her or if she was losing her mind. Regardless, she conceded and obeyed, allowing the pain to sweep through her completely leaving her numb and very still. Suddenly, the pain was everywhere and yet, nowhere. Exhaustion was the only other thing her mind could register as she opened her eyes weakly.

A pair of light grey eyes stared down at her, the faintest trace of regret lining the shining orbs.

Malfoy.

Whether she was willing to admit it or not, it had been his voice that led her away from the pain. There was no denying that some small part of her had trusted him. The fact would have irritated her had she not been so tired. She looked up at him, her mind trying to wrap around the situation completely; it still didn't make any sense.

_I have to trust him_, she realized, aware that she was still wandless and surrounded by Death Eaters. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that she had judged Malfoy incorrectly; although he had been the one to save her from death, he was now torturing her with one of the darkest curses known in the wizarding world. No, it would be a long time, if ever, before she believed Malfoy was anything but a murderous Death Eater, but for now, she would trust him for her own self-preservation.

Hermione blinked slowly, the exhaustion finally overwhelming the numbing pain. She spared one last look at her captor and savior before closing her eyes and allowing the black abyss of unconsciousness to consume her.

* * *

**You know what to do now...review please! :) Let me know if the writing is getting weaker or I'm getting to sloppy with anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N--Happy New Year!!! :) Okay, another chapter for another year...this one is the longest so far, but easily the most disappointing--I'm sorry if people seem OOC, especially Hermione. The Emerald version will be up very soon....it's kinda rough too so I'm trying to fix it up as much as I can. Anyways, enjoy!! :)**

**

* * *

**

The Unbreakable Vow

*****Crimson Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Four**

I have to trust him_, she realized, aware that she was still wandless and surrounded by Death Eaters. She wouldn't allow herself to believe that she had judged Malfoy incorrectly; although he had been the one to save her from death, he was now torturing her with one of the darkest curses known in the wizarding world. No, it would be a long time, if ever, before she believed Malfoy was anything but a murderous Death Eater, but for now, she would trust him for her own self-preservation. _

_Hermione blinked slowly, the exhaustion finally overwhelming the numbing pain. She spared one last look at her captor and savior before closing her eyes and allowing the black abyss of unconsciousness to consume her._

* * *

Hermione woke to the hissing whispers of distant Death Eaters, her mind too hazy and the voices too soft for her to understand their words. The pain of the cruciatous curse was fresh in her head, and as her mind wrapped around the tightness of her body, she realized that the curse had some unfortunate lasting effects. She drew a sharp intake of breath, her chest tightening in response as she forced her eyes open, realizing even a movement as minimal as that caused her pain.

Disoriented and utterly confused, she realized she was moving, towering trees passing by her field of vision slowly. Stranger yet, she felt herself being carried by a pair of strong arms, the hold firm but undeniably gentle. She forced her head back, looking up at the handsome face of Draco Malfoy, who was staring straight ahead, seemingly unbothered by the young woman he was cradling against his chest. A spark of anger flared in her chest but it was soon extinguished as she succumbed to a fit of violent coughing, her muscles tightening painfully in response.

Eventually the coughs subsided and she allowed herself to look up at Malfoy again; though, she was unable to recompose her distaste. She was surprised to find that his eyes were studying her closely, and even more surprised to realize that they had stopped moving. She stared at him a long moment before her eyes narrowed darkly. He had tortured her beyond anything she had thought possible and now had the audacity to assume that she would trust him to protect her?

"You can put me down," she growled, her voice sounded pitifully weak, even to her own ears. "I can walk myself."

Malfoy's expression didn't change, and Hermione felt him gently lower her to her feet.

Instantly, her knees buckled and she fell forward only to be caught by Malfoy again. She shot him a threatening look and shoved herself away from his arms and to the ground. She landed hard on the dirt path, hissing in pain when her hand dug into something sharp. She turned her hand, not surprised to see that a rock had sliced her hand open, blood dripping to the dirt. Groaning, her unharmed hand reached for her wand absently-mindedly, basic healing spells running through her head.

"It's not there," Malfoy drawled in a cold tone.

Hermione froze, sensing that he had moved closer again before glaring up at him. His broad silhouette standing over her made her shudder uneasily, but she forced herself to her feet, trembling slightly. She looked up and met his eyes for a brief moment before looking around. Further along the dirt path stood another Death Eater, Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin she recognized from school. He stared back at them patiently, wand held readily in his hand. Past him the throng of Death Eaters had moved on a good distance ahead of them.

Hermione felt a flash of hope pass through her thoughts. If all of the Death Eaters were ahead of them she could backtrack and potentially escape. Her eyes wandered back to Malfoy who was still staring at her carefully. Could she really get away from him? He had already proven himself to be a physically capable man while she herself was in terrible condition.

_I have to try,_ she thought adamantly.

Her eyes flashed backwards. A split second of scanning affirmed that there were no Death Eaters following them.

She ran.

The pain coursed through her body, radiating even to her toes which cramped unpleasantly as she stumbled along. She pushed her feet beneath her, unwilling to look back and see if Malfoy was pursuing afraid of what she might see. Hermione staggered off the path, hoping to lose herself in the tangle of roots and small plants that littered the forest floor. She listened intently for following footsteps but could hear nothing over her own sporadic breathing.

Continuing forward, her anxiety grew more intense until she was forced to look over her shoulder. Though relieved to realize that she was alone, her momentary glance cost her greatly; her foot slid under a thick root and she was violently thrown to the ground, the forward momentum of the rest of her body strong enough to snap her ankle with a decisive 'crack'.

She stifled an anguished cry as she released her foot and pushed herself against the tree. With trembling hands she gently lifted the bottom of her jeans, a sob rising in the back of her throat when she saw how quickly it was swelling; it was obviously broken.

Hermione let her head fall back against the tree, her hands falling to her sides as the silent sobs racked her body. Her lungs burned as she tried to get oxygen into her body and her head was pounding agonizingly. The pain that clouded her thoughts was making it difficult to focus on anything else.

_Please,_ she thought desperately, not particularly sure what she was even pleading for_. _

"Lumos."

Malfoy's voice echoed off the trees, before the area was suddenly lit with a brilliant luminosity. Hermione felt her breath get caught in her throat, tears sliding silently from her watery eyes. The panic building in her chest ignited her adrenaline and she pushed herself to her feet, allowing the tree to take most of her weight. She moved to take a step forward but collapsed instantly, her ankle completely useless.

Hermione closed her eyes, tears sliding down her face as she pulled her knees into her body. A brief consideration of trying to crawl away crossed her mind but was quickly dismissed; she would make too much noise. The terror was intensifying in her mind and she bit back a frustrated scream that was building in the back of her throat.

_What should I do?_ she wondered, her mind so troubled she could hardly focus on a solution. It frightened her to admit how helpless she was.

Her ears caught the faint sound of footsteps and she shuddered involuntarily.

_Focus, Hermione,_ she demanded urgently, fighting the delirious state that had begun to settle in her mind. The pain was all she could focus on however, and she felt herself losing the battle. Opening her eyes she realized that the light was getting brighter, and her surroundings were coming into clearer view. Malfoy was getting closer and she didn't have much time to think.

_He is going to find me,_ the young witch conceded vaguely, the haze in her mind creeping more steadily now_._

A short moment after the thought entered her head, he was there, standing over her menacingly. The brilliance emanating from his wand threw eerie shadows across this pale face, his grey eyes appearing almost silver. He stared down at her darkly, a disapproving frown written in his handsome features.

"You're going to get yourself killed," he said, his unusually gentle tone suggesting he was scolding a child.

Hermione met his eyes blithely a dazed smile forming on her lips subconsciously, before she looked away.

"That would certainly make things easier for you," she whispered lightly, the response sounding like a cruel joke.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed before he stepped towards her. Hermione looked up at him again. The events from earlier were suddenly reflected in his cold features, and they crashed into her so heavily that her faux smile cracked. Her face crumpled and suddenly she was sobbing uncontrollably, her entire body trembling. It was all just too much.

Was she strong enough to face the horrors that she would certainly face? How could she survive the cruciatious curse again? Would she be brave enough to face their torments and remain loyal to the Order?

And in one split moment, the doubts of her own character besieged her.

"Please," she wailed, her eyes meeting Malfoy's blearily. "Please, just kill me."

It was an honest request. She would be killed after they were finished with her anyway so it only made sense to offer her life now before she could potentially betray the Order and lead to their ultimate demise. She knew she was a coward for being unable to face the hell that awaited her, but Hermione questioned her strength and she refused to put her friends in danger over her own pride.

She continued to plead pitifully, ashamed of herself as Malfoy knelt beside her, his face solemn.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "I can't do that."

Hermione shook her head as he took her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Her mind was completely lost; she was aware that she was still whispering words to him, but she couldn't make any sense out of them. She struggled against him awkwardly, her body thrashing in his grasp helplessly. His firm hold prevented any real chance of escape and eventually she slumped limply in his arms.

Her head rested against his chest in defeat, and she let out one final whimper before growing silent.

It was then that the rain began to fall.

The small droplets of water hit the leaves all around them, drumming in a lulling orchestration. A distant roll of thunder was a clear warning of the coming storm and Hermione felt herself involuntarily relax deeper into Malfoy's arms. The exhaustion suddenly engulfed her, all previous adrenaline evaporating into the night and she felt her eyes threaten to close once again.

_How pathetic_, she thought bitterly, _crying in front of Draco Malfoy._

The moment of weakness cut into her pride excruciatingly and she felt disgusted with herself for allowing Malfoy, of all people, to see it. The whole situation made her feel sick to her stomach, but she managed to calm herself, leaving only the occasional sniffle as evidence of her earlier breakdown.

"Where will you take her?"

The voice obviously belonged to Zabini; though, Hermione had been unaware she and Malfoy must have caught up to him.

"Malfoy Manor. It will be easier to keep an eye on her if she is closer."

Malfoy's response was quiet but she could hear the protective edge in his voice followed by an awkward silence.

"What about your father?"

Hermione's pulse quickened simultaneously with Malfoy's grimace.

She had heard the stories about Lucius Malfoy; a man with a character evil enough to rival Voldemort himself. He had killed more people than Hermione even knew, tortured some of her closest friends into insanity and was one of the most dangerous wizards in the world.

Hermione glanced up at Malfoy, who had yet to respond.

He had hated her, threatened her, saved her and then tortured her. He was the son of one of the cruelest man in the wizarding world, and despite Malfoy's vague promises of protection, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how much she could actually trust him; Lucius Malfoy's blood ran through his veins.

"I'm not exactly sure."

Hermione cringed uncomfortably in his arms; his lack of an explanation frightened her. She stared up at him, trying to decide if she should trust him or not; it seemed he was worried about his father as much as she was, and if that was the case, there was a good chance it was on her behalf.

At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

He chose that moment to look down at her, his eyes narrowed in concern. She scanned his face desperately, searching for any signs of deceit. His expression was impassive, neither confirming her fears nor assuring her hopes and Hermione tore her eyes away from him back to her hands which were curled against her stomach tightly.

_I will trust him,_ she finally relented._ But only until I find a way to escape._

"Close your eyes, Granger."

The quiet demand from Malfoy seemed like a test to her, but she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be engulfed in darkness. A short moment passed and she almost opened her eyes out of irritation; it bothered her that she had listened to him so readily. However, the quiet voices of what was probably a group of Death Eaters immediately changed her mind.

"The Inner Serpents shall retire to Malfoy Manor," a loud voice called out over the soft mumblings. "The rest of you may return to your respective checkpoints. Enjoy the night; now with Harry Potter defeated, the Dark Lord will finally take his rightful place in the wizarding world as the Grand Master."

Hermione barely registered the familiar sound of popping of apparition and the quiet cheers; her mind was caught on the words that seemed to linger in the air.

_Inner Serpents? Grand Master?_

Her mind struggled against the fatigue, trying to make sense of what the Death Eater had said. It was unnerving to be kept in the dark, and Hermione felt the irritation building rapidly, but she quickly tamed it. She couldn't afford to let her emotions get out of control; she didn't have the stamina.

"Ah, the mudblood."

Hermione heard the voice, but couldn't recognize it. The tone in his voice was slightly disturbing and she could feel his eyes on her.

"She will be of great use to us," Malfoy spoke in return. She could hear the smirk in his cold voice and for a moment, things felt right; this was the Draco Malfoy she knew. As disappointing as it was, it was a relief to know the old Malfoy still existed.

"And once we have what we need, I will enjoy ending her pathetic life."

And suddenly her relief melted to fury. How dare he speak so crudely about her life after he instructed her to trust him? How could she have been so naïve to believe there was a chance he had actually changed? Hermione shifted in his arms irritably and was reprimanded with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Well, good luck to you, Master Draco," the other Death Eater said. There was another 'pop' and Hermione assumed he had apparated away.

There was another short sequence of 'pop's and then silence.

Hermione waited a long moment before she was certain they were alone. Opening her eyes, she readjusted herself with a small huff before growling, "If you think I'm going to tell you and your precious Voldemort anything, you're more daft than I ever thought."

Zabini grimaced at the sound of Voldemort's name but Malfoy did not offer an initial reaction. She waited, biting back the words that threatened to slide from her mouth.

"I would expect nothing less from an insufferable little know-it-all," he finally returned. His voice was dark, but held something else that she couldn't quite place.

"Stupid coward," she snapped, the words slipping away from her almost mindlessly, her fatigue beginning to overcome her frustration. "You're a foul sniveling prat."

"Shut your filthy mouth."

Hermione trembled slightly at the tone of his voice; it was deadly. Between the threat that was underlying his demand and the tiredness that was creeping into her mind again, the young witch decided to remain quiet.

Zabini cleared his throat, and Hermione felt Draco pull out his wand.

'Pop'

_Apparition,_ she thought sickly.

Hermione felt a wave a nausea wash over her, the pounding in her head only amplified by her exhaustion. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she managed a quick glance around: a tall gate and a magnificent stone building.

_Malfoy Manor,_ she thought dimly.

"I swear, apparition will never get easier," Zabini said with an exaggerated moan.

Hermione felt the pounding in her head intensify, and her hand groped blindly for something to hold onto. The nausea was beginning to subside as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open; it was getting unbearably difficult.

"Are you ready for this?"

Zabini's question had not been directed at her, but Hermione felt her entire body instinctively yearn to answer. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure what her answer was. Half of her was ready to face whatever horrors awaited her, but the other half was afraid she would fail the Order. The two conclusions contradicted each other so completely it was terrifying.

For once in her life, Hermione Granger did not have an answer.

She managed one last glance at Malfoy before her eyes closed of their own will. Could she trust him? Would she be able to survive this experience? Questions continued to filter through her head, unanswered. Hermione felt a sense of dread settling in her mind; she didn't know, couldn't know, what the future would bring.

Her head fell against Malfoy's chest softly, the sound of his heartbeat was slow and steady, not a trace of uncertainty or fear. Though she refused to trust him, she allowed herself to believe in his confidence. The gentle thudding lulled her onto the brink of unconsciousness before she heard his voice ringing through the peace.

"I'm ready."

The conviction in his voice was clear and undeniably comforting. A small fraction of Hermione rebelled against the peace that his words had instilled; it was Malfoy who had spoken, and it seemed that a part of her would never be able to forgive him for the sins he had committed. However, the fatigue had already settled deep into her body and for the time being, it was enough to pacify her internal fears. The young witch gave a soft sigh before finally surrendering herself to sleep.

* * *

**Your New Year's Resolution should be to read and review! :) I'd really appreciate any feedback! **

**-Mysticgirl1713**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N--okay new chapter! Sorry the updates are taking longer-I'm back in class. Anyways, enjoy! Please review!! :)****The Unbreakable Vow**

* * *

*****Crimson Edition*****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's quite sad.

**Chapter Five**

"_I'm ready."_

_The conviction in his voice was clear and undeniably comforting. A small fraction of Hermione rebelled against the peace that his words had instilled; it was Malfoy who had spoken, and it seemed that a part of her would never be able to forgive him for the sins he had committed. However, the fatigue had already settled deep into her body and for the time being, it was enough to pacify her internal fears. The young witch gave a soft sigh before finally surrendering herself to sleep. _

Hermione woke with a start, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she sat up with an exaggerated gasp. She brought a shaky hand to her head. Everything was spinning, though she noticed that the aches from earlier were considerably more bearable now than before; she rolled her ankle, pleased to note that it was simply stiff, and upon further inspection, she realized the cut on her hand and her lip had also healed.

When she felt steady enough to open her eyes, she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was that she was lying in a large bed with an inordinate amount of pillows piled against the wooden headboard. She kicked the blankets that were half-folded over her legs irritably, feeling immense satisfaction when they slid to the floor. The table beside her bed was relatively bare, a single lit candle its only embellishment.

Hermione continued to inspect the room cautiously. A tall stone fireplace stood proudly against the far wall, an elegant divan sitting nearby and the wall closest to her displayed a door and an impressive armoire. She felt her suspicion continue to rise as she took in the beauty of her new environment.

Turning to her side, the young witch felt her breath get caught in her throat.

The final wall was completely hidden behind tall wooden shelves filled with an unimaginable number of books; the only exception was a small rectangular window adorned in thick drapes directly in the middle. Even from the bed, Hermione could catch the dim candlelight reflecting off the gold lettering that lined the spines of the larger volumes, and despite her current circumstances, she found them strangely comforting.

_Where am I?_

Hermione was positive that these were not typical accommodations for prisoners and that fact seemed to unsettle her more than anything.

She forced herself to abandon the warm bed, striding towards the door purposefully; the tightness in her legs was considerably less and she found moving was an easier task than she anticipated though she was still somewhat stiff. Her fingers slid around the door handle, but unsurprisingly, it would not turn.

She was locked in.

With a frustrated groan, Hermione hit the door with her fist lightly before turning away. The helplessness of her situation was beginning to become more evident, but after her long rest, Hermione's determination had reignited and she refused to let anything extinguish it.

She glanced around impatiently before crossing the room to the small window. Pushing back the curtains, she drew a sharp intake of breath at what she saw.

Distant mountains, their peaks frosted with alabaster snow and thick, green forests in every direction. It was a stunning view, but with a quick look towards the ground, Hermione knew it was much too high to plausibly escape and was therefore useless to her.

Throwing the drapes back into place, Hermione sighed before turning her head to the bookshelf.

It felt so horribly wrong, but she found herself reaching for a thick book on the bottom shelf. Flipping to a random page, her eyes immediately began to scan eagerly, searching for a hidden solace in the words. It did not disappoint, and soon she found herself thoroughly engaged in the chapter, reasoning that there was no harm in it since she could not escape; perhaps the answer was in one of the books, and if nothing else, it would calm her nerves.

She wasn't sure how long it was before the sound of the door swinging open jolted her back to reality, the book nearly falling from her hands in surprise.

Hermione turned to see Malfoy enter the room smoothly, his eyes capturing hers instantly. She threw the book on the bed and stepped towards him angrily, venomous words rising in the back of her throat before another tall figure stepped through the door.

She froze.

_Lucius Malfoy._

Shuddering slightly, she quickly schooled her features to hide her apprehension. He looked like Draco in every aspect: silvery-blonde hair, disturbingly pale skin, and striking grey eyes. The only significant difference was the height; the older Malfoy seemed to tower over his son.

"So this is the filth you have let enter our house," he whispered coldly, his words not directed towards Hermione.

She glanced at the younger pureblood furiously, but he simple stared at her passively, his hands held behind his back in an almost casual manner.

"Filth?" she spat, the word was focused on her former classmate, but instantly her attention turned to the older wizard. "You call me the filth, and yet, you are the one murdering innocent witches and wizards and even muggles who--"

"Shut your foul mouth," he cried out angrily. "Deprimo!"

Hermione felt the force into her so suddenly she collapsed to her knees, her arms barely able to prevent herself from falling more. Grinding her teeth, she fought valiantly against the spell as it tried to force her head down to the ground. Her arm began to tremble until her shoulder cracked under the pressure, and with a cry of pain she fell completely to the floor at the older wizard's feet.

"This is where things like you belong," he said with a dark chuckle. "Kneeling before your superiors."

Hermione growled defiantly, struggling back to her feet as the spell was lifted. She shot him a dirty look, bracing herself against the post of the bed. The pain in her shoulder was a dull throb and she quickly pushed it away from her thoughts.

"You have quite a commendable spirit, Mudblood," the older Malfoy continued, his eyes giving her a look of mild appreciation. "It's quite a shame that your blood is spoiled; between your courage and your intelligence, you would have made a powerful Death Eater."

The fury that swept through Hermione's body was nearly overwhelming as he stepped towards her menacingly. She stared up at him, her eyes shining with unspoken determination before he chuckled darkly, a familiar smirk forming on his face.

"It will be such a joy to watch Draco break you," he whispered cruelly, his hand reaching to slide against her face. Disgusted, Hermione tried to turn away, but his fingers wound through her messy curls and jerked her head towards him, holding her still.

"Soon," he muttered, "you'll learn how foul you truly are and you'll be begging for forgiveness for the sin that runs in your blood."

He released her suddenly and turned towards his son, leaving Hermione to stare at him, frustrated tears forming in her eyes. She refused to believe his cruel words, and yet the fear from the forest was suddenly warring with her rekindled courage. As she watched the older Malfoy prepare to leave, she felt words slip from her mouth of their own accord.

"You bastard."

Everyone in the room stilled before a cold voice hissed in return.

"What did you call me?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed before she opened her mouth to repeat her words, surprised when the younger Malfoy cut in.

"Allow me to deal with her, Father," he said smoothly, a frown on his face. She spared him a defiant glare before turning her attention back to his father who seemed to consider the request; his hands were clenched tightly at his sides, his shoulders tensed but for a long moment he remained silent.

"As you wish, Draco," he finally responded, his back still facing Hermione. "The Dark Lord entrusted this wretched girl to you, so I will allow you to punish her as you see fit."

Without another word, he left the room, his long robes sweeping out behind him elegantly. Hermione watched as his son crossed the floor and shut it with a decisive 'thud' before turning his gaze back to her. He wore an intimidating frown and it was only intensified by the fury that lit his eyes. As he took a short step towards her, the young witch immediately reprimanded herself for flinching against the bed post.

"Do you want to live or not?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at his inquiry, but she remained silent, a threatening glare etched into her normally soft expression.

"I asked you a question," he whispered dangerously, taking another step towards her. She said nothing as he regarded her through cold grey eyes before a smirk suddenly crept into his handsome features.

"Fortunately, I don't care if you want to live or not."

He crossed towards her so quickly she didn't have a chance to move away or deflect his arms which grasped her shoulders so tightly, she winced. The grimace did not go unnoticed by Malfoy who spared a quick glance at her left shoulder: the one that had dislocated earlier. His eyes found hers again and she was surprised to find a trace of concern in them. He released her gently and raised his wand towards her, muttering something under his breath.

Hermione waited for another wave of pain, but was instead rewarded with a cool sensation coursing through her shoulder. She sighed subconsciously, her eyes nearly closing at the sense of peace that overwhelmed her senses.

And then it was gone, leaving her feeling rather empty, but she realized, the pain in her shoulder was completely gone.

She glared up at Malfoy suspiciously, her face contorted into a dark scowl.

_Why is he helping me?_

He stared back at her, his own eyes narrowing in response to her dirty look before turning away from her and crossing to the fireplace. With a flick of his wand, a fire erupted in the stone opening, casting ominous shadows across the wall. With a sigh, he fell heavily onto the divan, holding his head in his hands, his blonde hair looking more disheveled that Hermione had ever seen.

She felt her eyes soften slightly. This was the man who had saved her life on a number of occasions, protected her from the wrath of his own father, and then stood by as her guardian. As much as it pained Hermione to admit it, she owed him a great deal. From across the room, she could see the tension in his lean form and she felt the strangest urge to go to him.

And so she did.

She stopped in front of him and he lifted his head from his hands slowly, his eyes considerably darker as they regarded her carefully.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, the sound of her voice surprising the both of them.

He stared at her silently, the crackling of the fire was the only response she received. Malfoy shook his head slowly, before returning his head to his hands. Hermione ignored the pang of sympathy she felt and growled at him angrily.

"What is going on, Malfoy?" she demanded, her tone no longer soft. "Why don't you just kill me and save everyone the trouble."

He stood up so suddenly that she staggered back a step, her eyes widening in alarm. He looked down at her menacingly, his mouth set in a firm line. Their proximity made Hermione shudder but she stared back up at him with as much vehemence as she could muster. Their eyes met in a heated gaze before a short knock on the door caught their attention.

Hermione took a deep breath as Malfoy crossed the room, internally reprimanding herself when she realized she was trembling slightly.

"Come to see the mudblood," a familiar voice said almost cheerfully, before Hermione saw Zabini slide into the room with subtle ease. Her eyes narrowed cautiously as he crossed the room before taking her hand lightly in his own.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly, a playful smirk on his face. "You're quite lovely for a mudblood, Granger."

"Blaise," Malfoy warned to which Zabini released her hand with a chuckle and returned to his friend's side, making room for a third figure to enter the room.

"Yes, Blaise," an mocking voice sneered, "don't patronize the filthy girl."

Hermione stiffened when Pansy Parkinson entered the room. The witch was as every bit unpleasant as Hermione remembered from school: same straight black hair, too-thin body, and dark hollow eyes. She stood in the doorway, and Hermione could feel her body radiating hatred towards the Slytherin. As much as she disliked Malfoy, she knew that despite everything, there was a small chance that someday she could forgive him for what he had done.

The young woman who stood in front of her, however, was unforgivable.

"Parkinson," Hermione finally said, her voice laced with false cordiality.

"Granger," the other witch returned icily.

The four stood in an uncomfortable silence, the fire still crackling warmly in the fireplace.

"These are the only people you can trust."

Hermione's eyes flashed back to Malfoy as his voice cut through the quite room.

"Everyone else in this manor is a threat to you, Granger. Do you understand?"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, all traces of sympathy for his earlier state vanished instantly before she took a threatening step towards him.

"No," she spat, "I do _not _understand. Why did you bring me here? Why am I still alive, Malfoy? Why?"

"It's complicated," he returned edgily.

"No it's not!" she cried out, earning surprised looks from both Parkinson and Zambini. Malfoy however simply stared at her as she continued. "I demand to know why you're doing this. I have a right to know."

At these words, Malfoy's expression darkened. Hermione watched his eyes flash dangerously before scoffing at her cruelly.

"You don't have any rights, you filthy mudlbood."

The spoken words unleashed a fury in her that Hermione couldn't quite explain and she was suddenly on him, hitting him anywhere she could land a blow, her eyes beginning to brim with unwanted tears of frustration. Her fists flew so quickly that it took her a long moment to realize that he was not fighting back; he was simply taking it. Every strike earned a soft grunt from her enemy, but eventually she felt a pair of strong arms hoisting her away from him, locking around her smaller form easily.

Malfoy rose from his hunched position, and Hermione was pleased to see a bit of blood trailing from his lip and an angry bruise already forming across his jaw.

"Let her go, Blaise," he whispered. "She doesn't know any better."

As soon as Hermione was released she took an angry step towards him.

"Doesn't know any better?" she repeated, her voice shaking with rage. "You're a poor excuse for a wizard, Draco Malfoy."

"Granger—"

"You're no better than your father!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. She watched as his eyes darkened angrily, his jaw lock, and his hands begin to tremble as he tried to suppress his emotions. Hermione took a hesitant step back, but her face remained resolute; she regretted her comment, but she could not take it back now and she refused to give him the satisfaction of apologizing. She waited, expecting him to start screaming or cursing at her, and it was impossible to disguise her surprise when he finally responded in a hushed tone.

"You're wrong."

And with that, he was gone, slipping through the heavy door gracefully.

Hermione released a long breath, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. The pain she had heard in his voice was so undeniably clear that she had stopped breathing.

"That didn't go as planned," Zabini's voice cut through the silence warily.

Hermione turned to the two of them, Malfoy temporarily pushed from her thoughts.

"What is going on?" she questioned again, her thread of patience quickly unraveling.

"It's probably better if Draco tells you," Zabini said guiltily. "It's his business--not ours."

"Oh that's right," Hermione said furiously, unable to bite back the words, "I forgot that you two were just his little puppets in this whole matter."

"And you're just a mudblood," Parkinson seethed, taking a short step forward, her wand outstretched in front of her. "I would have no trouble killing you right now."

Zabini stepped between the two, eyeing the former Slytherin warningly.

"And yet, your precious _Draco _deemed me worth protecting," Hermione shot back, surprised at how easily Malfoy's name slipped from her tongue, even in a sneer. "What would he think if you killed me? I don't think he would be very pleased."

Parkinson raised her wand angrily, but the cold ice that was frozen in her eyes was nothing compared to the fire burning in Hermione's.

"Pansy," Zabini said quietly, his voice firm.

Hermione fought the growing smirk on her face as Parkinson reluctantly lowered her wand. Her dark eyes were shining with hatred as she swept her long raven hair behind her ear, revealing the clear look of disgust on her pale features.

"Remember this, _mudblood,_" she said menacingly, her voice a harsh whisper. "It is only because of Draco that you're life has been spared."

Hermione glared as Parkinson turned and crossed the room to the door, pausing a short moment. She didn't bother looking over her shoulder as she spoke again, her voice barely audible.

"Without him, you'd be dead."

And then she was gone, Zabini trailing behind her before the door shut decisively behind them with a muted thud.

* * *

**As per request: Next chapter...Hermione learns the truth about her situation...well at least part of the truth. What's the deal with Pansy? Can she really be trusted? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! :)**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
